


So Perfect

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywise's reflection on their first</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



Skywise didn't envy Nightfall at all for having tumbled Cutter into her furs before he did. Loveplay was to be shared and enjoyed, not horded like the last dreamberries of the season. 

That didn't mean he didn't take some small pleasure in knowing he was the first male Cutter chose to love with. There was something perfect in finally joining bodies as their souls had been since before Cutter was born.

**Tam.**

**Fahr.**

After, with Cutter tucked in against him, Skywise didn't even protest sharing his bed for the day. It felt too right to have his lovemate so close.

**Author's Note:**

> It's sticking in my brain somewhere that Nightfall is canonically Cutter's first lovemate, so I went with that.


End file.
